An Armed Arc
by Dragonhunters
Summary: AU. A elite team sent on a mission that could cripple the White Fang but when a mistake is made can the team clear there name or will they be killed for a crime they didn't do. Follow Jaune and the rest of his team on a quest to clear there name.
1. Why do I chase storms?

**Edit mostly grammar and spelling**

 **Beta: RareNyte**

 **I do not own anything expect my OC**

* * *

The hum of the Black Hawk echoes in my ears as I watch the ground move below me. I look up from the ground and into chopper at my squad leader looking at me and tapping his helmet, signaling me to turn on my radio. Chris Adams is one of the best squad leaders I've ever had, he is kind and caring but when the time comes he is meaner than Commander Goodwitch.

Most of the other squads don't like him because of the laid back attitude ( one even tried to get him demoted for it). At the age of 19 he had already been court martialed twice, he had also been trained to be one of the best snipers in all of Atlas. As I switched my radio on the Black Hawk started to be blocked out by the sound of my radio coming to life .

"Jaune." I hear come through the crackling of the radio.

"Yes?" I ask, trying to sound as bored as I can.

"See anything good down there?" I look right at Chris to see a toothy smile appear on his face.

"No. Just dirt and trees"

"Awww that is sad. What about you Sun?" asks Chris.

I look over at Sun Wukong who seems to be scanning the ground as if his life depended on it. Sun is the latest member of our little squad after the last guy lost a leg do to a small shaving cream explosion ( something we still haven't told Sun).

"If I saw a nice piece of ass you would be the first one to know." says Sun with a smile appearing on his face.

*sigh* "Why are you looking for girls when you should be looking for hostels." says Ren.

Lie Ren the combat medic for the squad, most of the time it's for the pranks that we pull on each other.

"Hey if you see a girl let _me_ know first." says Neptune.

Neptune Vasilias the only guy that I know that has hair as ridiculously blue as his, he is also the co-pilot and head of communications.

"Shut up. We are about to enter Signal Academy air space." says Cardin.

Cardin Winchester, the pilot and heavy weapons specialist, and also the world's biggest dick.

"How long till we land?" asks Chris.

"ETA 5 minutes, and we are flying out of the city for a bit so be on high alert." says Cardin.

"Exactly. The White Fang has been reported in this area so be on high alert. Sun and Ren, I want both of you to watch for movement. Anything moves, let us know." Says Chris as he points towards the two. The White Fang; a branch from the Grimm masked terrorist organization mostly located in or around WF has done everything from from armed robbery to assassination attempts on some of the highest names in all of Remnant.

"Jaune, are the packages ready?" asks Chris.

I look up to see him putting on his mask that makes his lower face look like a smiling skull.

"Yeah, one under each seat and Neptune's and Cardin's in the cargo hold." I point my thumb over my left shoulder to a small area that had two that looked like they could hold a human body.

"Alright, if we run into any White Fang and are forced to make a crash landing we might have to use it, put your mask one don't want dirt to fly in your mouth."

I give a quick thumbs up before looking at the lower part of my mask. The mask had a smile with buck teeth pointing in all directions coming from the mask.

"RPG, LEFT SIDE!" I can't tell who yelled it out on the radio, everyone sounds the same. I feel the Blackhawk start rotating towards the right, as it does so I look out the side and start to scan the ground. Below there are a few trees, just enough to look like a forest but not fit the description entirely. I look in between trees searching for any sign of life then I see a small flash then a small rocket come out in between two trees, my eyes widen in terror.

"B-BIRD H-HUNTER, RIGHT SIDE! I yell.

A Bird Hunter is a White Fang anti-armor weapon, the first time it was used it caused mass casualties when the White Fang ambushed a convoy of Atlas transports. I felt the Black Hawk start to drop in the attempt to miss the rockets.

BOOM!

The Bird shakes violently as it starts to whir and lose altitude at an alarming rate.

"Mayday, we've been hit by a bird hunter. Mayday we been hit by a Bird Hunter" Cardin yells into the radio.

The Bird starts to spin as it falls out of the air, I grab on to the seat and some of the straps near me and grip as hard as I can as the G-force starts to put strain on my body.

"Bird this is Signal tower, we have you on radar and on satellite images. We are sending three fire teams and four attack choppers. ETA five minutes." the voice is smooth and calm, she sounds like a nice person. Maybe I would have smiled if I wasn't in a spinning falling death trap.

"Roger. Brace for impact!" yells Cardin.

 **Ruby's POV**

"Would Foxtrot and Omega squads report to the hanger in full combat gear and hurry ladies.'" Commander Goodwitch's voice says over the P.A. system. I look around the small dorm room for my squad only to see my sister Yang laying lazily on her bed.

"Hey Yang do you know what that is about?" I ask.

She looked at and shrugged her shoulder "I don't know, let's go to the mission room. Maybe we can catch a show." she says as she hops down from the bed.

I shrug my shoulders and follow her out the door and through the winding hallways to two big wooden doors with a sign above it, "Mission Room". The Mission Room is a room that displays whatever a squad was going to do or had to do. The room has four girls sitting at consoles overlooking each soldier.

There are four giant TVs on the wall behind the four girls. One shows the vitals of the soldiers, whether they are wounded or not. The second one showing a satellite image of the mission area, the third and fourth one shows enemy movement and any reinforcements that might be on the way. The room is packed with most of the student body, all whispering about what happened as one of the screen displays shows a Black Hawk on its side with black smoke rising from it, the Beacon Academy symbol visible on the side of the chopper. The whispers grow louder as I get closer.

"I hope they are fine."

"They have to be I mean the crash could have been worse."

"I hope my brother wasn't in that Bird."

A pregnant silence grew in the room when she finished. I turn to look at the girl and realize who she was. She wears a white nurse uniform and has her her golden blond hair in a bun, her name is Joan Arc. I feel sorry for her, I had no idea what she was going through. I mean if Yang was hurt or dead I would be dead inside.

"Hey-" I am cut off by a door being slammed open. I look over to see commander Goodwitch stomp into the room and stop behind the four girls at the monitors.

"Report." she orders, sounding a bit ticked off.

"Still no radio contact and the rescue team is on there way." answers one of the girls without looking at Goodwitch.

"Hmmmm, keep on trying."

"Yes ma'am."

The girl reaches over and grabs a mic that was on a the radio.

"Bird this is Signal, come in, over." she speaks into the mic.

Silence.

"Try again."

"Yes ma'am."

"Bird this is Signal please come in over." says the girl with a bit of sadness in her voice.

A few crackles are heard then a voice.

"Did I hear a please?" says a rough voice. "Glad to see you haven't given up on use, give me a minute and let me tap you into the squad chat."

The room lets out a loud sigh of relief, even Goodwitch.

"Alright you're in."

Goodwitch walks over to the radio.

"This is commander Goodwitch of Signal Academy, who am I talking to?" she questions softly.

"The name is Chris Adams, leader of Domino squad." says the voice now know as Chris.

"Do you have any wounded?"

A silence starts to grow until the sounds of a rifle are heard then a loud whoop before another voice comes over the song.

"Uhh yes ma'am, we have one with a broken arm and one of the pilots is bleeding from the head."

"Who is this?" asks Goodwitch.

"Lie Ren, squad medic ma'am."

"Alright Chris, I have three squads on there way to you."

"Understood ma'am, ETA?"

Goodwitch looks at one of the girls.

"One minute, ma'am." says the girl.

"One minute."

"Understood, alright boys help is on the way let's play a game."

"What is the game?" asks a softer voice.

"Whoever kills the most White Fang wins."

"Cool, I have five already!" says the same soft voice.

"Who is this?" asks Goodwich with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Jaune Arc, second in command." responds the voice.

I look at the Joan who was smiling at the sound of her brother. I walk over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Commander! The teams have landed and are helping the boys." says one of the girls.

"Alright, have a medical team meet them at the helipads."

"Yes ma'am." says the girl as she reached over and started to talk into a PA system.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Jaune's POV**

The ride back is less exciting than the first part, then I hear Chris's voice.

"Alright you fucks, tell me how many kills did you get?" he asks as he walks away from the Black Hawks.

"15." says Neptune.

"18." says Sun

"20." says Ren

"30" says Chris with a victorious grin.

"25." I say.

Chris throws his hands in the air to enunciate his victory. I roll my eyes and start to scan the area.

The girls of the school start to show up with a medical team that ran to Sun and Cardin.

"Big brother!"

I turn around to see my little sister running towards me with her arms open before she tackles me.

"Ow!" I exclaim as my sister squeezes me in a death hug.

"I was so scared! I thought you got hurt! I didn't know how I would tell Rouge that you got hurt or killed!" her voice sounds like she was about to cry.

"Hey Jaune, we still have a job to do. You can catch up with family later." says Chris with a bit of anger in his voice.

I gently push my sister off of me and stand up to helped her to her feet.

"Sorry, sir." I say quickly.

"After the medics get Sun and Cardin checked out, I want you to get the packages and get them set up and ready to go."

"Yes sir." I answer.

"Gentleman." speaks a voice.

We all turn around to see a blonde lady with a white button down shirt that is tucked into a dark skirt.

"Yes?" responds Chris

The blonde narrows her eyes at him.

"I am commander Goodwitch, may I ask why you were en route to my school?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, that is way above your pay grade. If you really want to know you can ask Ozpin." Chris rebuffs her.

 _'Fuck man do you have a death wish?'_ I think to myself. Goodwitch had a shocked look on her face.

"Jaune get the stuff we need to get ready." Chris says, not bothering to look away from Goodwitch.

"Yes sir." I say as I turn and start to run to the Black Hawks and open up one of the crates to see the M-class power armor.

The armor was black in color and had red flames spreading up the chest, legs and arms. The helmet had shark teeth on the front of the mask.

"Fuck, she never shuts up. Alright, the four of us will have to do this so suit up and get ready to kick some White Fang ass!" Chris bellows.


	2. the calm before the storm

**Beta: RareNyte**

 **I still don't know anything except my OC**

* * *

"Hey, bro," I say to Chris.

He was wearing his M-class power armor, dyed black with red flames and shark teeth on his helmet.

While walking towards me, he asks,"Where is your body armor?"

I twist back around to look at the forest that lay located past the school grounds. I hear some noise and see Chris sitting down.

"Man, I wish Beacon had views like this," said Chris, with his legs dangling off the roof. The sky shining a light orange from the sunset.

I look at Chris, who was removing his upper body armor and helmet.

"Why are you up here shirtless and not getting ready for the mission?" asks Chris, looking out at the horizon.

I let a small laugh out. "I'm scared, man; Not like the nervous scared... but more like we are all going to die scared."

He lets out a long sigh, brings up his hand, places it on my shoulder and squeezes it.

"We will be fine, just like always," says Chris, with a smile on his face.

"You said that right before we lost James." I respond despondently.

"I know you blame yourself for James, but it's not your fault. If you want to blame somebody, blame me. I sent you to that room. If I would have known, James would still be here. So, please, if you want to blame somebody, blame me. I need you for this mission, Jaune."

I let out a sigh. "Alright, give me a few to get into the zone."

He takes his hand off of my shoulder and lays it down next to him.

"Excuse me," says a soft voice from behind us.

We both turn around to see two girls in the the Signal uniform. One smaller and quite visibly younger. She has short, black hair, with a red tint to it and silver eyes. The other one adorning long, blond hair, violet eyes and a rather big bust.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," greets the younger one, in a soft voice. "but Commander Goodwitch wants to talk to both of you." Chris stood up and scanned both of the girls, the blond more than the other one.

"See anything you like?" speaks the blonde, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yang," the younger girl whines, embarrassed.

Chris lets out a small laugh. "I would kill you in a few minutes."

The blonde, now known as Yang, narrows her eyes at him.

I let out a deep sign and stand myself up, grabbing my armor in the process. My armor also black, with yellow lines stretching all over the armor in a tribal fashion. The younger girl's jaw nearly drops when she sees the armor.

"You guys are black ops!" she squeals with excitement in her voice. "That's why you have M-class armor."

Chris and I look at each other before smiling and pull out our advanced 1911 pistols before pointing them at the girls. Both of them freeze and slowly bring their hands into the air.

"Now that both of you know this, we will have to kill you." said Chris, with some sadness in his voice.

The smaller girl grows a scared look on her face, Yang's face changing to one of rage as her hands balled into fists.

"What the FUCK?!" she yells at us.

We both drop our weapons and begin to laugh at the girls, who now bore expressions of shock upon their faces.

"We're just fucking with you!" chortles Chris in between laughs.

The younger one let out a relieved sigh, Yang still gave us a death glare.

"Who jokes like that?!" yells Yang as I slide my armor into place. I looked at Chris who already put his armor on. _'When did he do that?'_ I think. ' _Still holy shit.'_

"Majority of black ops. Anyway, where is Goodbitch," answers Chris, sounding bored.

"Its Good _witch_ , and she is in the garage with the rest of your team." responds the young girl.

"Thanks. Now please, lead the way."

* * *

The walk is quiet. Even the other students don't talk to us; they simply lower their heads and walk past us. Yang insisted that we walk in front of her, just in case we tried to shoot her. The garage was a grey building that had multiple levels and Humvees all over the place, some that were being taken apart, and others that were ready to go in case of an emergency. Cardin and Neptune were sitting on a Humvee as Goodwitch was talking to them.

"So boys," addresses Goodwitch, "do you now understand why I am telling you not to flirt with my students?"

"Boys, I am going to say this once. Don't flirt with my students."

"Ok," Chris and I say at the same time.

"Cardin, Neptune, all ready to go?" asks Chris.

Cardin's armor was a light brown and had "born to kill" on his arms, in black. Neptune's armor was a light blue, with a sea trident on one arm and shark on the other.

"Yeah, and Ren is saying hi to an old friend of his." mentions Neptune in a bored voice.

I turn to see Ren talking to a girl with short orange hair in a Signal uniform.

"Ren, we're leaving," I yell over to him.

His armor was a dark purple, with pink splashes all over it. He turns and starts to walk towards us, the Signal girl in tow.

"So, Ren, who is the girl?" asks Chris.

"This is Nora. She is an old friend of mine." says Ren.

"Yea, me and Renny are tougher," exclaims Nora.

"Tougher?" asks Neptune, with an eyebrow raised.

Nora blushes deeply, and so does Ren.

"Not _tougher_ \- tougher, but if he asked, I would say yes..." she explains, with the last part in a hushed tone.

"Ren, I think you need to ask her a question when we get back." remarks Chris with an eyebrow raised.

 _'Yep he heard what she said, I really do think Ren could use a girlfriend. Then again, we all could.'_ I muse inwardly.

"Guys, focus! Are all of your weapons loaded and ready to go?" asks Chris in a serious tone.

"Yeah, damn right they're loaded and ready to go. I even got us extra mags if shit hits the fan." answers Cardin as he slides off the Humvee and starts to head towards the passenger side.

"Alright, mount up! Jaune, you're on the turret. The mission is the same, understood?" orders Chris in his serious tone of voice.

"Yes, sir!" we all respond in unison. We all climb into the Humvee as it springs to life. I pull the pin of the 50 cal, loading a round into the chamber. The Humvee roves forward and out of the hangar, as my bad feeling begins to creep back.

 _'Nobody is going to die, not today, not tomorrow, never again….. I am going to make sure of it.'_


	3. how to survive a storm you cant win in

**Sorry mates for the late update and I hope that the end doesn't seem to rushed. Also I don' own RWBY that goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum R.I.P**

 **I hope y'all like the chap and let me know what i need to work on or PM me if you have any questions or anything like like that now on with the show.**

* * *

Have you ever been in an explosion? Let me tell you that it sucks, you can't see, can't hear and your body feels like shit.

"Jaune."

I started to open my eyes but my vision was blurry.

"Warning system failure in the right arm."

The voice was soft and sweet. I tried to move my right arm but nothing then the pain hit, a slow burning pain. My eyes shot open to see Chris dragging me and a few bullets hits the ground around me.

"Jaune listen to me it was a trap and the White Fang was waiting with a bomb. I need you to get your head back into the zone and get ready to activate the shield," said Chris threw the radio.

I gave a quick nod as Chris pulls me around a corner into a small office.

"Neptune is your equipment ready to fire?" asked Chris.

He gave a quick nod, then time slowed.

"Omega," I said "permission to use equipment number 34-B?"

Equipment 34-B is a type of shield equipment that causes the object that is moving towards the person to turn to dust and become harmless to the person who activates, the shield can also expand to cover a small group of people or a vehicle.

"Permission granted second lieutenant," said the sweet voice of Omega.

Time started to resume at the normal pace, as Neptune raised his left hand were a button has formed in his palm.

"Fire in three, two, one…. now," said Chris.

A small electromagnetic burst shot in all directions, as the gunshots all started to stop.

"Alright men," said Chris. "This is the only chance we may have to get out of here alive Jaune be ready to fire off the your equipment,"

I tightened my hand around the trigger that formed in my left hand, as we took our positions and moved to cover.

"Jaune fire now!" Yelled Chris.

I pressed the button and a shield type barrier started to form around the rest of the guys.

"Alright let's move to the door," said Chris.

We moved in a tight group towards the door that was located across the room as we reached the door the sound of gunfire was heard from behind us, as we busted through the door. The outside was heavily wooded and the sun had vanished from the sky and the moon took its place. The Humvee was parked not too far in the tree line.

We only took five steps before I blacked out.

* * *

( **Chris POV** )

"Jaune stay with me," I looked over at Ren who was checking Jaune in the back of the Humvee.

Juanes armor had cracks and shards of metal all over his chest.

"Cardin do we have a tail?" I asked looking at Cardin.

He looked behind the Humvee before turning back around and letting out a breath.

"No seems clear for now but I would radio in to let the school know that we have injured, and to let them know that we may have some unwelcomed friends coming with us," he said with concern in his voice.

I gave a quick nod before reaching over to and taking the radio that was placed in between me and Cardin.

"Signal come in this is Domino squad come in over," I said into the radio.

"This is signal we hear you loud in clear," said a female voice.

"We have two critically injured and may have a few bad guys chasing us,"

"Roger we have you on satellite imagery right now. You seem to only have one enemy truck following you, and be careful coming down the main road we have schools dropping kids off," said the voice.

The Humvee took a hard right hand turn onto a paved road. I looked over at Cardin and said "Switch me seats we are about to have some company,"

Cardin gave a nod before we switched and I turned to look out the back of the humvee to see a black truck slide onto the road and start to gain speed. The truck rammed into the back of the Humvee causing the vehicle to jump forward. I climbed out the window and pulled myself up to the roof of the Humvee as the truck slammed into the vehicle again.

I jumped and landed on the hood of the truck as a White Fang member in the bed of the truck pulled out a combat knife and slammed it on the roof of the truck. Time seemed to slow down as my training kicked in.

First priority take out the man with the knife, second priority stop the vehicle. I placed my foot on the windshield and grabbed the man's wrist, while bringing my left fist to fist. I felt the man's jaw buckle under my fist, I tilted my body to the right and aimed for the bed of the truck. The White Fang member flew off the truck before he hit a yellow blur, his upper body twisted as his lower body stayed in place before it fell to the ground.

I reached up to my mic and said "What the fuck was that?"

A low crackle came over before Ren's came over the radio "That would be the school busses dropping off kids,"

I looked up to see more blurs passing us in a few of the kids were looking out the windows. I reached for my handgun and shot two rounds into the cab of the truck splattering brains onto the windshield. The truck sped up and slammed into the Humvee launching my body into back of the cab. I quickly climbed over the cab and slid down the front before jumping back onto the Humvee and grabbing onto the opening on the top of the vehicle. The made a sharp left turn before it flipped and rolled onto the side of the rode.

I looked to back to the front of the Humvee to see the front gates of Signal, as we pulled into a group of female students in different uniforms. The Humvee can to screeching stop in front of the group of girls. I slid off the Humvee and opened the back passenger door.

The inside of the Humvee was a dark red color, Jaune and Neptune where deathly pale color. I helped Ren pull them out of the Humvee and laid them on the ground.

Goodbitch pushed her way through the crowd and walked up to us.

"What happened to them," asked

"We got ambushed and Jaune hurt his arm and Neptune hurt his leg during our exit," i said to not bothering to look up at her.

"Where is the medic teams?" I asked. Just after I asked a group of signal students came rushing forward with a gurneys. Ren and I helped lift the boys onto the gurneys, I turned and walked back to the Humvee and leaned up against it and rubbed my helmet.

 _Ozpin is not going to like this._ I thought.

* * *

The Beacon tower held many secrets but the biggest secret was what happened on the top floor. Headmaster Ozpin was a _mysterious_ fellow his silver hair held stories with its self. The man's office was dimly lit when the door opened up, the intruder wore a black and red officer's uniform and had dark brown hair.

"Sir the report from Domino squad just came in," said the officer in a rushed tone.

Ozpin took a drink out of his mug before letting the officer continued.

"The squad reports heavy White Fang movement and has two members in critical conduction," said the officer.

Ozpin lowered his gaze to his desk where the files of Domino squad laid then looked up at the officer and said "Tell Grimm squad to suite up we leave in the morning"

The officer gave a quick nod before turning and running out of the room. Ozpin turned to look at the gears of the clock tower.

"What did you get yourself into now Domino?" Said Ozpin out loud.

Little did he know that a pair of fire eyes were watching him with an amused smirk.

[LINE BREAK}

AUTHOR'S NOTES

[LINE BREAK]

Chris Adams is an interesting cadet. He shows signs of PDST even before he was put on the active duty list. While his anger may be unstable the worst part of him is the fact that he is mentally unstable and refuses to take commands that may endanger his squad, after our first three meetings it shows that his hatred against authority is from being mentally and physically abused by his mother and father. The effects of being mentally abused by his mother has left a rather big hole in his mind, he doesn't trust female officer so pairing him and his squad with a team from Signal is a big negative. Another case from him being abused is that he shows no emotion unless he is in a relaxed state or around his squad. Ozpin i know you are going to read this so i take extreme caution when I say having him in a leadership position is a dangerous I ADVISE that you remove him from his spot and promote Jaune Arc instead he shows great potential towards leadership.

Doctor McKnight

Chris Adams is showing signs of insanity today alone he assaulted two officers with a dining knife. While looking into this I have discovered his pairing with the A.I. system Elisabeth with brings big concerns scene that A.I. has not been approved for use in the field or the use to be put into a cadet. It also came to my attention that Chris has multi personality syndrome this may be the reason of his actions or it may be from the years of abuse. Ozpin I strongly advise that you take Chrise off of the combat list and put him into IMMEDIATE mental watch under me and my teams watch.

Dr. McKnight

[ _THE REPORT NEVER MADE IT TO OZPIN AND TWENTY FOUR HOURS LATER WAS FOUND HANGING IN HIS OFFICE IN WHAT APPEARED TO BE A SUICIDE ATTEMPT]_

* * *

 **sorry if it seems rushed at the end I had to get back in the swing of writing in first person again...ugh it was hard, but the good news no more school I should have more updates and im am looking for a Beta reader mostly to help with spelling and grammar i should have the next chapter up with in this month. Good thing i already started writhing it. The next chap is where we see how the squad acts on a normal day and we see the a end to the first story arc.**

 **Keep your eyes on the sky who knows what you may see DH out**


End file.
